


An Offer He Can't Refuse

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Fisting, Flogging, M/M, Restraints, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	An Offer He Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severa_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa_Snape/gifts).



  


**Title:** An Offer He Can't Refuse  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Neville  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~1235  
 **Content:** Implied but not detailed references to: biting/marking, bondage, flogging/whipping, restraints, CBT, fisting  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written for [](http://severa-snape.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**severa_snape**](http://severa-snape.dreamwidth.org/) who asked me for 'Draco/Neville, something wonderfully F-ed up/ twisted'. I don't think I quite hit the note you were asking for but I hope the little 'surprise' will do.

"I understand you're looking for an assistant." Draco held his head high. He needed work and was surprised to find himself asking _Longbottom_ , of all people, to hire him. Herbology and Potions did go hand in hand, of course, but that Longbottom was a Master Herbologist seeking a Potions Master as an assistant was something Draco never could have imagined when he'd been at Hogwarts.

Though, as he waited for Longbottom to reply, Draco couldn't help but noticed he'd matured quite a bit in the eight years they'd been away from school. His round face had slimmed, though it still retained a boyish charm. His face was lightly tanned presumably from working outdoors all year round. He had a rather appealing smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

Lost in thought, Draco's eyes travelled to Longbottom's lips—full and red—and then realised he was talking.

"—a Potions Master to help develop new uses for some of my rarer specimens."

"I'm intrigued," Draco said, mostly to buy himself some time. "Perhaps you could show me your greenhouses, Longbottom."

"Call me Neville," he replied as he stood from behind the desk in his small office. Not quite as tall as Draco was, Neville had filled out nicely. His shoulders were broad and he wore a rather snug pair of denims. "Follow me."

As Draco trailed behind him, he found he couldn't take his eyes off Neville's arse.

What an unexpected development _that_ was. Draco was glad he'd had a wank in the shower before dressing for his interview. Otherwise he might be embarrassing himself with a raging hard-on. Fortunately, he'd also worn robes which would help hide any unforeseen _issues_.

Once they got to the greenhouses, Draco was all business, speaking knowledgably and at length about the different plants Neville had and possible uses for them. He hoped he'd made a good impression as the job Neville described sounded ideal.

They went back to Neville's office where a tea tray was waiting.

"Feel free to help yourself," Neville said, "while I draw up a contract."

The tightness in Draco's chest loosened upon hearing he was being offered a job. He flicked his wand at the teapot, which proceeded to pour him a cup.

He took a sip and found his eyes on Neville again, rather stunned at his sudden attraction to him. Hopefully, working in close quarters would help open the lines of communication between them and perhaps lead to something more. Assuming that Neville was even interested though Draco felt fairly certain he was that way inclined.

Quill in hand, Neville signed his name and passed the parchment to Draco. "Here you are. I hope you'll find the terms satisfactory."

Neville poured himself some tea and took a biscuit, before sitting down behind his desk again. Draco set down his cup and began reading from the top of the document. One thing his father had taught him was to always read the fine print. It had been a lesson hard learned.

He was offered both excellent wages and reasonable hours. There was the possibility of a full partnership in the business in five years time, should he decide to stay on. It was practically perfect in every way.

Draco was almost ready to sign after re-reading the entire document again quickly from the top when an entire paragraph he hadn't seen before seemed to materialise. He read it, then read it again, his face heating as he tried to fight the blush that was surely colouring his cheeks.

"I—" Draco had to clear his throat and then started again. "I have a question about one paragraph toward the bottom."

Neville smiled widely, his eyes alight. "I did wonder whether it would appear to you."

"Is this in every contract you offer?" Draco somehow hoped there were no other employees adhering to these particular requests.

To his surprise, Neville chuckled. "Oh, not at all. I think this is the first time it's appeared to anyone I've interviewed." Pinning Draco with a heated look, Neville then continued, "Should you accept the position, I won't need to include it in future contracts."

Draco swallowed. One more question weighed on his mind. "Will it be possible to leave my position in future if I wish to?"

"Of course," Neville said. "Your contract is valid as long as you wish to work here, assuming all the terms and conditions are met and both parties are well satisfied."

Neville's emphasis on that last word sent a thrill of anticipation (as well as a fair amount of nerves) up Draco's spine as he took the quill, dipped it into the ink, and signed his full name. The parchment re-rolled itself and disappeared with a quiet 'pop'.

"Are you willing to start today?" Neville asked, looking at Draco as if he were planning to devour him whole.

Draco stood and removed his outer robes, laying them over the arm of the chair. "Yes."

Neville walked around the desk and brought his hand to Draco's cheek, the touch far softer than Draco had anticipated.

"I have to admit I'm surprised you accepted my offer," Neville said, his lips only inches from Draco's, his thumb brushing his cheek.

"You're a very attractive man," Draco said. "It won't be a hardship for me to keep my end of the agreement. I believe it will be a pleasure."

"I have some _unusual_ tastes." Neville moved closer though their bodies still didn't touch.

"I am well aware. Everything was spelled out clearly." Draco felt his heart racing as adrenaline rushed through his veins. He was waiting for Neville to close the space between them, quite eager to see just what Neville had in mind.

When Neville finally leaned in for a kiss, Draco melted against his body, hopefully showing he was more than willing to please Neville both in his new position with his company and with his more _personal_ request….

The following morning Draco arrived at the office at exactly nine o'clock, showered and shaved.

His pale flesh showed no signs of the bites and marks that had covered it only a few hours before. The welts across his back and his chaffed wrists had been healed. His voice was no longer hoarse and his arse was pleasantly sore. A gentle reminder of the night before.

He shivered slightly as he recalled the feeling of Neville's fist inside him, his cock and balls bound in a leather strap but still leaking copiously as his prostate was stimulated relentlessly.

To put not to fine a point on it, he'd loved every minute of it and hoped Neville felt the same way.

When Draco stepped through the door, Neville looked up at him, his expression of surprise quickly melting into something that looked a lot more like an oddly possessive sort of happiness.

"Ready for your first full day at work?" Neville asked. The intense passionate, nearly feral man of the night before was gone. This was just Neville Longbottom, purveyor of _Potente Plantes_.

Draco liked them both in equal measure.

"I'm well prepared," he replied, a smirk on his lips.

Neville grinned and there was just a hint of something in his eye that went straight to Draco's groin.

As he sat down in the chair in front of Neville's desk, Draco wondered whether they would actually manage to get any work done at all.


End file.
